Celeste Schaeffer
Early life Celeste was grown in the Black Institute of Science and Technology, in the capitol city of Aurelia, El-Ariun. After which she was soon placed inside a temporal stasis chamber (in which she remained for nearly four centuries) and her and the other Nacene Children were placed aboard the Parallax and sent on a journey to our bulk, much of her life at this time is unknown. But somehow at age 1 she was exposed to the Ranair Virus, and after the paraLlaxAi attempted to cure the virus for years but was unsuccessful, and it discovered the Celsius colony, a Massive colony built by the Nacene, it transported her aboard Celsius Colony About 12 years ago a little 3 year old Celeste was found unconscious in the garden of the Celsius; she was immediately taken to the Metical ward of the Station, Where upon inspection it was found that she was infected with a noncontiguous virus, For the Next Three years there were many attempts to cure the virus, but eventually a probe that contained a Blue glowing flower, which held the cure to the virus. She was cured at age 6, but still did not regain consciousness until age 7. At Age 7 it became evident the Celeste was in noting like normal children, She was placed into a suitable class of children of her age, and within months she had already began to work on Astrophysics, Physics, Biology, and most other sciences, but she made no progress with social development. At the End of her First Semester Her Physiologist, Teacher, and Chief Medical Administrator held a meeting to decide if she would skip a grade, or several. Her Physiologist suggested they wait another semester, and allow her social development to continue. It soon became obvious that she was unable to interact socially with children as well as she could interact with professors and Scientists. Scientific Accomplishments Nano Replicator Technology Celeste was one of the Junior Engineers on the NRT project, a project to enhance the Colonies Replicator systems, the project ended up refitting the entire colony’s replicators with improved nano replicators and improving there efficiency by over 800%. During the Development of the Replicator, Celeste had a conflict with one of the Junior Engineers; a boy named Mason. She accused him of sabotaging the project, and that he wanted all the credit himself. Celeste was almost removed from the team. Celeste was forced to apologize to Mason, but it was later discovered that Mason had in fact been sabotaging the project, and steeling the designs from the other engineers, Celeste later recanted the apology. Celeste also provided the solution to the energy-conversion matrix problems, allowing the project to be completed; she has a honorable mention on the designs. Multi Adaptive Neutronic Shielding Adoptive Family Kody Martin Celeste Met Kody when she was 9. He soon became her best friend. He obviously had a crush on her, but it feeling was not mutual. By the time she was 10 he had already begun to show extreme skill in chemistry, which he tried to impress Celeste with. By the time she was 12 Kody already was showing sings of Bisexuality, by age 14 he had already dated 3 other Females and 2 other males, Celeste became slightly jealous because she felt that his constant dates were taking him away from her. Seemingly unrelated at the time the Colony started to have power disruptions, normally shutting down the area that Kody was with his date. Rumors soon spread that Celeste was causing it, and within weeks most of the other children on the colony and even some adults believed that Celeste was the cause, and as a result Most children avoided Celeste, and soon the began to avoid Kody. Although Kody did not believe that Celeste was willingly causing the damage he did ask a man named Uhoura to teach her how to control her powers. At Celeste’s going away party he kissed her goodbye Kim Hanson Kim and Celeste met when Celeste was 10. At first Celeste was put off by Kim’s perky behavior, but they were forced into being biology lab partners. Although Celeste refused to dissect anything and would have failed the quarter if she didn’t dissect the Labodin Frog, Kim stepped in and dissected the frog for Celeste, and under the conditions that Celeste analyze the information, together they passed. Ever since then they had been best friends, although the periodic argument dose occur, it is normally forgotten within a week. Celeste has been known to criticize Kim’s many boyfriends. Zac Thursday Doctor Charlie Sinclair Gwen Manson Physics Ben Magnus Celeste met Ben in a Biology class protest; Ben brought the large frog Kalikow from the Colonies river, But he was unable to hold on when the frog tried to escape, So Celeste Grabbed Kalikow and managed to keep him from running. Celeste later encountered him when he brought Kim home from a Date. Uhoura Star School Personal development Moral conflicts Relationships Kyle Leduc Celeste first thought of Kyle as a annoying and sex crazed, immature and unintelligent jock. Celeste continued to drought Kyle’s abilities, and even at times avoided him. For the Home Coming Ball Kyle’s brother Dylan asked Celeste if she would attend it with him, Celeste agreed. During Dylan Stood her up, Kyle who was stood up by the girl he asked ended up comforting her, and they eventually kissed. For the next few days Celeste avoided Kyle, but eventually he managed to talk to her, and the two decided to enter a non-exclusive relationship. After being kidnapped by the infinite and rescued, Kyle decided it was best if she didn’t have the additional stress of a relationship. Kite Sulkpter Nacene Family James Menlo Celeste seems to have a purely platonic relationship with James, she commends him on his mental discipline, and ability to stay focused, although they both don’t normally talk to one another they seem to communicate perfectly, an Example of this is when He needed help with his Astrophysics Simulation of the T-Zero Nebula she merely gestured to him and he realized what was wrong. She also periodically can telepathically sense him. Quinn Delmas Celeste originally had a crush on Quinn, but after she learned that he and Tristan were all ready in a relationship she became disinterested, and when Quinn broke up with Tristan, She was the first one to realize he is not interested in an actual relationship, he prefers “One Night Stands”. She also dose not approve of how he will dumb things down for her, and that he doesn’t attempt to show how intelligent he actual is, even though he has one. Quinn also was the first of the Nacene Children to actually enter into telepathic communication with her, albeit that it was an unintentional connection. Cody Sato Tom Komoto Celeste originally thought of Tom as a Lazy guy who only thought about girls. But as she Got to Know him she “…realized that is a freeloading Male who has an overactive Sex drive and an just as over active imagination!” She believes that he takes to long to think something through, and he thinks she doesn’t take long enough. They will constantly question each other’s ideas, and are both considered to be very immature around each other. They are both stubborn and Great Scientists. Celeste also feels that Tom is not a scientist because he believes in psychology, a “Weak Science”, He will normally then Comment that Anthropology can’t explain everything about people, she will tell him that “Anthropology told me that you would say that!” the argument will escalade into violence, which will then cause property damage. Tony Dezn Shiro Tleo Friendships Relationships Appearance Celeste is extremely attractive teenaged girl, she is five foot six inches, and has a slender body. Celeste has long silky green hair that sparkles in the light. Her eyes are like liquid orbs of amber. Celeste has no body hair other then her eyebrows, eyelashes, and hair. Because Celeste has the traits of both a Nacene mammalian and an Atherian she has several unique features. Celeste has enlarged upper K9’s, giving her a somewhat primal appearance. Celeste has a long scar on her back that traces her spinal column. Celeste normally wears a Short dress and oversized boots. Almost all of Celeste’s wardrobe is composed of blue, black, grey and gold colors. Celeste distastes clothes that are supposed to keep people warm because she prefers the cold. Celeste has a small assortment of fancy dresses, all of which are various shades of blue. At night Celeste wears an oversized black t-shirt with a grey cartoon skull on it. Personality Celeste is super-intelligent, hyperrational, and she has a tendency to be very arrogant. Because of Celeste’s past she normally puts on a cold exterior, and doesn’t show the sensitive and thoughtful side of her personality. Her Physiologist and some of the Caretakers have compared her to a star, always in equilibrium, her Emotionless and Logical side always perfectly counteracting her creative and loving side. But because of these conflicting sides she has a somewhat volatile nature. Celeste has the appearance is a detached and lonely individual. Celeste has a strong sense of Right and Wrong, and this causes her to trouble with adults. Celeste also willing to do whatever she wants regardless of whether or not it inconveniences others, she has once occasion undermined direct orders from the Head of the Sovereign Covert intelligence Branch. Abilities Celeste has a wide Varity of natural powers; most are based off of energy or water. In addition most of her abilities are enhanced by her Connection to the Blue Tear. *Flight *Power sensing *Super senses *Aura Sensing *Accelerated healing *Intangibility *Manipulation of Water *Manipulation of Blue Energy *Telepathy *Levitation *Teleportation *Mediumship *Psychokinetic Abilities Miscellaneous *Celeste has a empathic pet named Phlox, a Kolibri *Her Favorite drink is doof! She will often order an extra large cup and drink it when she is studding or working. *When she is reading she will often sit upside down because it “Helps her concentrate” *She Likes Cheesy Pizza *Her IQ is 2478 *Celeste has a profound love for creampuffs, she has fallen in love with them, and she considers them her favorite food. *Celeste has a profound love for Root bear Floats *Because she was created at Black institute under the name the Schaffer Project she has a Credit account, after four centuries of interest she has amassed Eight hundred million Six hundred Thousand Forty Seven Credits or Nacs Biographical Info Category:Main Characters Category:Nacene Category:Female